Madara and Sakura, once upon a time
by UchihaIzuna
Summary: A MadaSaku, Madara and Sakura story. Surprises, surprises ! Later chapters: Time travel, lemon, more and more !


**Me: Welcome to my first MadaSaku story, I hope you enjoy. And please read. ^^**

**Sakura: We know, just get starting already !**

**Me: ... Itachi-san.**

**Itachi: -Looks at Sakura- ..Amaterasu !**

**Me: Thank you. =3='**

**Me again: Oh, and by the way, some characters will still be alive, and Sakura is half Uchiha and half Haruno. Surprises, surprises !**

**Itachi: IzunaUchiha does not own Naruto nor the characters, they belongs to Kishimoto-sama.**

**Me: Brb .. –Turns around and starts to sob-**

**Hidan: Wth? . _ .**

**xoxo**

**ID:**

**Name: Sakura**

**Aftername: Uchiha Haruno**

**Age: 17 years.**

**Clan: Uchiha-clan for now.**

**Rank: Almost S-rank.**

**Abilities: Sharingan, Mangekyō sharingan, medic, and inner (actually a secret. **

**xoxo **

**'' _Sakura.. come with me.. ''_ **

**Sakura didn't answer and the person pulled her hand while she only looked surprised. **

**'' _No.. leave me alone Sasuke.. I hate you. '' _Sakura said. **

**'' _Sakura.. '' _He only whispered. **

**'' _N-no.. ''_ **

**'' _Sakura.. __''_ **

**'' _No ! ''_She said and opened her eyes slowly. **

**'' Sakura-chan, are you awake? I heard you talk-..'' the raven-haired was interrupted. **

**She got up fast but noticed that she only weared her payamas. She blushed slightly when she saw the blind Uchiha in the room. **

**She was thankful that he couldn't see her, right now… '' **

**Oh I'm sorry Izuna-kun, but I'm so late.. and thank you ! '' Sakura said with a rush while putting her clothes on.'' **

**She weared a white normal shirt with an Uchiha logo on her back and black tights with ninja boots while her hair was up ( sometimes, and in my story she has long hair with bangs on her forehead ).**

** '' Don't forget your breakfast Sakura-chan.'' Izuna said.**

** '' Oh, I don't have time, I'm so late! '' she said and ran out of the door while the poor Uchiha tried to follow her down.**

** Fail. **

**'' Have fun, Sakura-chan.'' He smiled with an sweatdrop. **

**Sakura finally got to spring, there was also Naruto, Sai and her perv sensei, Kakashi. **

**'' Whoa, good morning Sakura-chan.'' Naruto said. '' **

**Good morning everyone, I'm sorry I'm late..I just..'' she got interrupted. **

**'' No, Sakura-chan, it's okay. I was actually trying to say that we will not have mission today.'' Kakashi said with a perverted smile under his mask. **

**'' So.. this means.. FREE TIME !'' Naruto said happily while jumping around. Sakura only glared at her sensei with a hate on her face. **

**'' Well, I will take my leave then. Bye Naruto, and ugly.''**

** Sai said and disappeared.**

** *Poof***

** '' _I'm so gonna kick him someday.''_ Sakura thought angrily. **

**Also Kakashi disappeared.**

**'' Don't mind him Sakura-chan, do you wanna go to Ichiraku's?'' The blonde asked. **

**'' Nah, I'm so tired of all this.. rush.'' She said.**

** '' Aww.. I hope you can come tomorrow, can you?'' The blonde asked with a hopeful smile. **

**''Hn.'' She answered.**

** '' _Uchihas..''_ Naruto thought.**

** ''Okay, Hn-chan. Have a nice day !'' **

**He said, and poofed. Sakura sighed as she started to walk calmed. **

**But soon.. she heard some voices inside the forest.**

** '' Kakuzu, stop being such an fu**** !'' a male voice said.**

** '' Clean your mouth, we're here for that stupid scroll leader told us about.'' The guy named Kakuzu said. **

**'' I know, but you just know how many fu***** shinobis are here?'' the first male asked **

**'' I know, Sai said he would be here within a minute.'' Kakuzu said. **

**They were waiting while Sakura sneaked behind a fat tree that would cover her. **

**She was surprised that Sai was such an a** to the village. **

**'' Hey, Kakuzu…'' the first male spoke.**

** '' What?'' Kakuzu asked.**

** '' I think I heard something..'' the first guy said.**

**Sakura got shocked.  
><strong>

**Xoxo**

** I'm sorry that I'm ending right here, and sorry for my BAD english. I wanna be sure if you guys like it? I really hope you did because this is my first story ever. **

**-Cough- No, no.. I didn't mean you have to just because this is my first story ever. owo''  
><strong>

**Thank you, and don't forget to tell me. ^^ **

**'Til the next time..**

**Clean your mouth Hidan..  
><strong>


End file.
